


You Changed Me

by EasySquishy



Category: Beast (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasySquishy/pseuds/EasySquishy
Summary: Take what you want then leave undetected. If seen by anyone, kill them on the spot.Simple rulesIt was all going smoothly until those bright eyes seemed to shine it's pure light onto him from the corner of the room. It made him stop. Stare. By reflex he took out the gun from the holster and raised it, pointing straight for his head. He could see it, the fear in his eyes, the slight trembling of his body that left him immobile as he sank down to the floor. Stern, cold and merciless eyes looked back at the boy. He would've been dead by now. Would have. Why hasn't he pulled the trigger just yet? Why was it so hard to pull the trigger?"Please don't hurt me..." a whimper, his voice shook as he spoke and he looked like he was about to cry. The killer looked down at him, and just like that he put the gun back into its holster and roughly pulled the whimpering kid."Make noise and I'll shoot you. You're coming with me."





	1. Kidnapped

It was a just another day. For others it'll be another waking day filled with routine, responsibilities and obligations. Everything and everyone lived in this shade of gray, all except one. He skipped happily, his blonde hair seeming like an extension of the sun's rays extending its reach to humanity; a smile projecting the very warmth the sun could give. Ah, it may be just be another day for anyone but for this teen, it wasn't just another day. For him, it was another day to be thankful for.

That was hours ago. 

Right at this moment there was no sun. No bright sunny smile. He held on to his blanket, something he was able to drag with him before this man had taken him. A reminder of home, the only place he could call comfort. They were in this old shabby house by the outskirts of the city. It wasn't an appealing place to be, nor did it look safe and all the more was he afraid. Though he was forced to go with him, Yoseob sought the criminal's hand for guidance. At least he knew what he was doing and he didn't look scared at all. 

"I'm thirsty." His voice soft, too soft even that the man pacing back and forth didn't even stop. He figured he didn't hear so he said it again, louder this time. The guy stopped and stared. Eyes piercing right through the blonde. The boy trembled which was followed by a soft whimper and then without a word the man left. A sigh left the boy's lips and he looked around, his lips were dry and all that running a while ago had left his throat craving for a refreshment. He didn't know what he was going to do now or where he was going to go but he didn't dare run away. Not with a guy like that who'd shoot him without second thoughts.

Doojoon left the room, shaking his head. This kid really, was he 10 or something? He had made his way to the other room oddly he found himself searching for something to drink for the boy. He'd been worrying. He'd never taken a hostage before, he shouldn't be taking hostages. This was messed up. What was the boss going to say? What if they find out about this kid with him? What was he going to tell them? 

Fuck. He was in trouble. 

He returned to the room, in his hand a bottle of water. The blonde's eyes shifted to him right away, fear creeping in as he sat himself down and hugged the blanket he had brought with him. By his feet rolled a bottle of water and he looked up at the man who was watching him but then shifted his gaze away from him. Yoseob took that as a sign and he immediately picked up the water, pausing to see if the other was going to pounce him but there was no movement so he opened it and took a sip. Eyes still watching the man on the couch as he drank. The water quenching his thirst and because of that small gesture Yoseob smiled.

"Thank you." Again there was no response nor was there any reaction. "I said, Thank you!" His voice louder, more cheery which finally made the man look up. Doojoon looked back at the blonde, curious of what kind of kid this was. He was already kidnapped and yet he had the heart to say thank you just for the bottle of water. He merely nodded as a response and that satisfied the kid.

"Do you want water? What's your name?" Yoseob asked, all too innocent. Doojoon raised a brow at him, there really must be something wrong with this kid.  He just shook his head. For a while there was silence, until suddenly the thief answered,

"Doojoon."


	2. Strange Kid

A week had past, or well Yoseob though so. It was like he was there for a long time and he was growing bored. Not that the situation didn't scare him. It did and he missed home. He missed his soft bed, his warm blankets and his fluffy pillows. He tossed and turned at the thought of his bed as this "bed" he was laying on was far from comfortable. There wasn't even pillows nor was there a blanket. He sighed, he wondered if he was ever going to be able to go home. This Doojoon doesn't even speak to him and it just made him all the more restless and sad. 

Yoseob observed. Doojoon locked him in the room and left the house on a certain schedule. Usually he was out for a long time, if the sun was up when he left, it had gone by the time he returned. The kid also saw how Doojoon rarely or, well, never smiled at all and it kind of bugged him. Wasn't there a million reasons to smile? Was it different for people like him? Just what kind of person was he? All these circled Yoseob's mind. It was growing late and Yoseob was pacing his room back and forth, why wasn't he back yet? Wait was he worried over him? A slight smile appeared on his face, maybe he was but that was because he didn't really stay out late and if the guy didn't come back then he'd have no food and he was starving. 

Hours later the door slammed open and Yoseob jumped, he could hear groans and he moved to his bedroom door and tapped onto it. "Doojoon-sshi? Doojoon-sshi is that you? Open up." There was a slight tone of worry and there wasn't any answer it left Yoseob unsettled. There was this inkling feeling that there was something wrong and his tummy was hurting really bad. He banged onto the door all the more until it was finally opened. "What took --" he stopped, he saw him clutching onto his shoulder, almost pale and bleeding and just as he was about to fall to the ground, Yoseob caught him, "Yah! Doojoon-sshi!" Looking over at the wound it had appeared that it was a gun shot wound. Biting down on his lip, panicking yet attempting to calm down, Yoseob dragged him onto his bed and pulled his jacket off, Doojoon grunting at the slight movement hardly conscious.

The door was open wide and Yoseob stopped and looked, he was free. Freedom. All he had to do was walk out of the door and run and run and run but he looked back at the man on the bed that was bleeding and in obvious pain and he hesitated. He couldn't leave him, no. It wasn't him to leave someone in need. He bit down on his lip again and sighed and moved to find some first aid instead. Finding a clean cloth and antiseptic, he began to administer first aid (to the best of his abilities). After he sat on the floor, his fingers brushing the older man's fringers away from his face, he had fallen asleep. "Aigo, you don't look so bad afterall," he whispered as he looked at the guy's features up close, a sweet smile appearing on his face before he pulled back and looked if there was anything to eat. A plastic back with ramyeon was scattered on the floor and another smile appeared, "Ahh, he didn't forget to buy me food again!" Those small gestures really made Yoseob smile and he closed the door and went to the kitchen. 

It had only been a few minutes and Doojoon was awake. He sat up, grunting and looked around, for a while he seemed lost until he realized his hostage wasn't around, his shoulder was bandaged and he stood up right away looking, "Fuck he might've escaped while I passed out, damn it." Looking around he stopped when he saw the blond haired kid in a pink apron cooking ramyeon. Yoseob looked to the door, jumping at the sight of him, "Yah! What're you doing awake! Go back and rest! You'll bleed again!" Brows contorted as he looked at him, leaving the stove to lead him back to bed. "Food's almost ready." With that he left again for the kitchen. Doojoon was left dumbfounded. Seriously he didn't escape? He's cooking dinner? Forced to lay down he stayed in bed and not long after Yoseob was back with a bowl of soup.

"Doojoon-sshi, lemme feed you," blowing onto the spoon, before bringing it up to his mouth. The injured man stared at the spoon then back at him and Yoseob just nodded, urging him to eat and he did. "There you go, are you feeling okay? Does your shoulder hurt?" For while he just kept silent, "You don't know how to bandage," Doojoon said, gruffly. Yoseob blinked then laughed, "Mm, I do, mianhe, I did my best!" 

For some reason Doojoon found himself relaxing. He let the kid feed him, not minding the slight brushing of his fringes from time to time. The place suddenly grew warmer, maybe it was just him but he felt warm. It could be the soup's doing but Doojoon knew all too well that it wasn't. This kid really. He couldn't understand him.


	3. Friends?

Morning came, with Doojoon greeting the morning with a grunt. The gun shot wasn't critcal just grazing through a bit of muscle. The glare of the sun leaving him squinting as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the morning for a while he thought he was face to face to that blonde kid he had dragged along with him. As things had cleared he realized that this time it was the sun for real. For a split second he wished that it was the smile of the kid instead. Really? He shrugged, what was all this crap? With a huff he pushed himself up and found the kid curled up beside him, fast asleep. Like a cat, minus the ears, whiskers and tail. Doojoon had found himself staring. His hand had reached out to gently smooth over his soft blonde locks; thumb brushing against Yoseob's cheek. The little cat shifted at his touch, somewhat of a soft purr leaving his lips. Damn he was adorable. Again Doojoon shook his head, what the heck was going on with him. It must be the pain. Not long after, his bright, round eyes opened and he stretched. "Good morning Doojoon-sshi!" He greeted, a smile already on his face as if he'd been waking up by his side all the time. Pushing himself up and sitting, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Are you feeling better?" Curious, bright eyes looked at him. He sounded like he cared, like Doojoon and him were close. All this had the thief slightly forgetting the situation they were in. That he was a criminal who deserved none of this care and attention; and this kid an innocent hostage.  
"I'm okay kid," was Doojoon's soft response. "Yoseob, may name is Yoseob," a hand already stretched out for a shake. Doojoon's eyes looked down at the hand then back at the kid. His eyes hovered over his messy bed hair, to his eyes, button nose, lips; he wondered if this kid was for real. "Why would you shake hands with a thief?" Shaking his head, he moved to get up. He had work to do. Though his back was turned, Yoseob's lips curled into a frown. His hand dropping onto his lap, fiddling with the edges of his snuggie. "I don't think you're a bad man, you don't look very bad, you feed me and gave me a place to sleep in, you didn't kill me and you don't hurt me." His voice came out as some whimpers, similar to how a puppy would cry when you ignore them.

"I have my reasons. You were given a second chance don't be annoying if you don't want me to change my mind." Yoseob just nodded at Doojoon's stern and cold reply. Arms wrapping around his snuggie, tightening. For a while there was silence before Yoseob reached out and tugged gently to the ends of Doojoon's shirt. "I want to go home Doojoon-ssi." Doojoon turned to look at him, eyes softening at the sight of Yoseob's sad face. "You can't. I can't risk anything. Sorry Yoseob." It was the first time Doojoon used his name and he looked up at the taller man, a slight pause then followed by a nod.


	4. Choice

Doojoon decided to stay home on that day. Recovery was important, lounging around Yoseob finally left his room to go make food. It didn't take long. All they had was ramyeon anyway. "Here," a bowl set in front of him, chopsticks rested on top of the bowl. Settling beside him after, immediately slurping up his own bowl of noodles. There was a comforting silence in the air for a while until Yoseob decided to cut through it. "Who hurt you? Why'd you get shot?" Only slurping of noodles came as a reply from Doojoon, so Yoseob didn't ask again. "Got into a fight, got found out then got shot. Job, well if you call this a job, its not exactly easy or safe." A furrowed brow formed on the younger ones face. "Then why do you do it? If it is dangerous and tough why do you do it? I mean isn't doing it for the money kind of useless and well, not worth it?" For Yoseob it was beyond his logical thinking. Why put yourself in harms way just for money? There are a lot of decent jobs out there. Doojoon scoffed, "Cute." He looked over at the other still his face was close to blank. "I don't have much a choice. I would probably not be here if I wasn't in this job. It's shit."

Again, silence hung over the two men. Yoseob still had his brows furrowed trying to put two and two together. Suddenly soft chuckling broke the lake of silence, Doojoon's index finger reaching out to gently push the spot where the blonde's brows met. "It'll stick that way if you keep doing that." Eyes widening, Yoseob slowly turned his head towards him. It was the second time he touched him. 

"What are you looking at?"

Just when he said that armed men in ski masked barged through their door and Doojoon scrambled to his feet, grabbing Yoseob's arm and pulling him towards another room. "Stay there." It appeared he was followed after getting back from the skirmish the other day and here they all were trying to get was was his? Wait did he just say that this little golden haired boy was his? Pfft, really now. He grabbed the nearest gun he could pick up hiding away in some cabinet and started firing some rounds. Fuck he had no choice did he? He hated using his gun but if he wanted to....protect?  
Suddenly a familiar call of his name resounded in his ears and he ran. He ran as if his life depended on it, He threw himself at the man who was grabbing Yoseob as the kid called out to him and knocked him out. More cusses left Doojoon's lips as he stood in front of the shaking Yoseob, using his full body to shield him, to protect him. He shot a couple more guys on the legs to disable them before turning to face the other.

"Listen to me." He said sternly as he held Yoseob by the cheeks. His thumb brushing over the naive boy's soft cheeks. "Run. As fast as you can. Just straight ahead and you'll find yourself in a busy market place. Find a cab and go home."  
Yoseob's eyes widened at his words. Home? He was setting him free? But why? "Doojoon-sshi...b-but what about y--" He was cut off, "Now's not the time to think about me! Just...you never saw me, you never knew me. Go!" With that he got up and acted as a decoy.

Large eyes followed him wanting to ask more questions ,wanting to know if he'll be okay. But he wasn't given the time to be concerned with that Yoseob found the very last ounce of strength he could get and ran. He weaved through the market place and out into the streets where he found himself a cab. He was going home. Finally. Yet there was this pounding feeling deep inside that Doojoon wasn't going to be okay. He pressed his forehead on the car window and let out a sigh. 

"Please be okay..."


	5. Fate

Seasons changed, time passed and things changed. A year and a half has passed since that incident with the Yang family and his son being abducted by a still unknown criminal. That night he had come home Yoseob was thrust into a series of psychological tests and therapy and he didn't complain but he kept to his word. No matter what the doctors tried, even to the point of hypnotism, they got no name or face. It was the least Yoseob could do, or so he thought, for someone who had protected him. The very image of Doojoon standing in front of him, using himself as a shield to protect Yoseob was etched into the now brunette's mind. It was the lasting mark that drove him to keep searching for Doojoon. To figure out if he got out alive, to know if he was even alive. Yoseob had changed since that incident. Well a year and a half had past and he grew up just a tiny bit. Still he had those round, wide, dark eyes and he still looked much like a kid but he wasn't lugging his blanket around, nor did he look like some weak, scared boy anymore. But though he had changed quite a bit, that lasting warmth and that feeling of comfort he could never shake off stayed. The effects of that man on him never changed. "Doojoon-sshi. Where are you?" He muttered as he looked up at the clear blue sky, his hand over his eyes to shield him from the bright rays of the sun.

* * *

 

Just right under the same sky, a man was looking up at the bright blue sky above him as well. Appreciating that today was a good day. A lot of things has changed for him, not really a lot, but everything had changed. From his job, his life...and even is name. 

 

"Neh, Joon-ah! Break's over let's get back to the shop!"

 

He looked back and nodded, getting up from the bench he was sitting, brushing the crumbs of the sandwhich he had for lunch. He turned and looked back up at the sun, eyes closing and just enjoying the warmth and even moreso the face that was etched in his head that resembled the sun. That golden haired boy, with big bright eyes and a smile. "Mmm. You must be smiling right now." He muttered before he turned and made his way back to the cafe.

 

A new life. Call it luck or an extra life but ever since that day, one and a half years ago he was finally able to run and hide from the life that he used to live. He had kept tabs on the Yang  family, saw the golden haired boy grow up just a tiny bit. His smile still looked brighter than the sun and though his hair had changed it didn't make him shine any lesser. Though he kept his distance, with how things ended up he didn't know if the other ever wanted to see him again. Doojoon was just afraid that maybe, Yoseob would have a mental breakdown if he saw his captor again. Besides, the guy looked pretty happy and well, there was no reason to show himself anymore and ruin that.

 

 

But fate has its way. Who knew that a simple piece of paper would lead the sun to its waiting admirer. That conicidences happen and surprises happen when both least expect it. That all along their paths were meant to cross again.


	6. Reunited

"Free? Really?" Those bright eyes stared back at the man who handed him a flyer, in big bold red letters were the words: 'PROMO FREE SANDWICHES FOR THE FIRST 100 CUSTOMERS!' Without second thoughts Yoseob rushed towards the deli, huffing, puffing, "I hope i make it, I hope I make it!"

It was close to twelve noon by the time Yosoeb was in line; holding the flyer tight in his hands. Pushing himself to tip-toes the brown haired boy looked around trying to see if they crowd in the shop looked like a hundred. Frowning as he could never really tell, he waited and waited in line holding onto the hopes of a free sandwich; patting his tummy as it grumbled. A soft sigh left the boy's lips and he looked up and suddenly his world stopped. His eyes grew wide as he found himself looking right at a guy that looked like his Doojoonie. 

"Doojoonie..." he said softly, bending to the side in order to peek at the man behind the counter serving people with a smile on his face. He looked at peace, carefree; his brows weren't meeting at the center of his forehead anymore unlike before. Not really knowing he was staring, Yoseob managed to note the differences in the other's look and stance since the last that he had seen him. He gained a bit of weight, cheeks filled and he thought that it suited him well. His jaw was still ever so prominent, sharp as it met his chin, the eybags under his eyes were non existent and his hair was well trimmed. The shadow that weighed Doojoon heavily was gone, he stood up straight, confident, with nothing to hide. Completely dazed and taken aback by sparkles in the his former captor's eyes Yoseob found himself caught in his spell. Eyes locked and following his every move, hoping, reeling that he'd turn and look.

"Excuse me, mister! It's your turn!" A small voice broke through his stupor and he shook his head, "A-Ah! Mianhe! Mianhe!" Bowing consecutively before he walked towards the counter. Doojoon was bent over, taking something from under the counter. Yoseob watched him, gripping at his flyer tighter and tighter as the anticipation grew. His throat was dry and he was trying his very best not to launch himself against his former captor that he'd never thought he'd miss.   
For Yoseob it felt like eternity, mirroring that anticipation he felt when the clock started to countdown to New Year, and slowly Doojoon looked up and the man froze. His dark eyes wide as he found himself eye to eye with none other than Yoseob. Suddenly it felt like there was no one around, that it was just the two of them. The chit chat dulled in the background and all Doojoon could ever hear was his heart beating in his ears.

"H-Hi."

Finally words slipped out of Doojoon's lips, licking his dry lips he took a deep breath, "What're you having?" His composure back, appearing to be serving just another customer. Still in shock, Yoseob blinked at the other, "H-Hey. Chicken please..." It felt weird, painful even that the other wasn't as thrilled to see him or maybe he was just thinking too much. Sighing, Yoseob stepped to the side and waited. Minutes later Doojoon came back with his chicken sandwich, eyes closely watching Yoseob as he passed the bag towards him. 

"Lucky you. You're the 100th customer for the day." He smiled a big toothy, charming smile. "Enjoy!"  
Not knowing if he should be saying something, Yoseob swallowed dryly, "N-Ne, thank you." Taking his sandwich he headed out, feeling disheartened or confused or disappointed. Did Doojoon not notice him? Well he did change, the hair was different but he didn't look any different. Sighing, he decided to not ponder much, maybe it wasn't Doojoon afterall and he was just seeing things. 

Doojoon watched the other step out, frowning when he saw how his face fell and that he hurriedly left the place and didn't sit to eat in the deli. 

"Ah, fuck." He cussed softly as he ran out of the counter and chased after the boy, "Yang Yoseob!"

Convinced that it probably wasn't his Doojoonie, he heard someone calling his name and he turned, at that moment Doojoon was standing right in front of him reaching out to ruffle his hair. "I'll be off in an hour, you think you can wait?"   
And all too easily, that bright smile, that smile that Doojoon was longing for, for so long, appeared on the boy's face. 

"Ne!"


	7. All That Matters

There was that heavy pounding in his chest as he hung his apron in his locker, there was that giddy feeling, a certain feel of excitement, longing. Hands resting along the sides of the porcelain sink, his reflection stared back at him as drops of water slid down his cheek. Only then did he realize that, that erratic pounding was his heart.

Not far off another heart was beating at the same pace as the sandwich maker. The sandwich stayed wrapped on his lap as he sat on a wooden bench by the nearby park. Time seemed to pass by so slow thanks to his excitement that he was going to spend time with Doojoon again; he was so excited that he ended up checking the time on his phone every five minutes, and it wasn’t intentional at all. All Yoseob could hear was his mind saying one thing ‘Doojoon, Doojoon, Doojoon’ and oddly, surprisingly (almost fittingly) his heart screamed the same thing, mimicking the very sound of a heartbeat.

‘Doojoon. Doojoon. Doojoon.’

“Nothing will go wrong right? Nothing…” he whispered under his breath as he walked out of the shop, a blue jacket over a plain black shirt creased and moved as he took each step that brought him closer to the boy. He was nervous somewhat, as Yoseob was the only connection he had to his past, a constant reminder so to speak, but also a constant in his life. The only person who took care of him besides the situation that he had put the kid through, who depended on him; Yoseob was different and that person left a mark permanently deep in Doojoon’s heart. 

“So,” he sat down beside the other, “Is this seat taken?” he chuckles softly, eyes trained on the other’s as the big, deep brown eyes met his as Yoseob lifted his head to look at the other; a smile already present on his face. “N-No. It’s not. For the first time Doojoon returned the smile on the boy’s lips. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” the sandwich guy started. He wasn’t really sure what to say, it was weird for him to meet up with someone he took hostage and not to mention, no one was ever this happy to see him. “How are you? You’re not a blondie anymore. But that color suits you, too.” Yoseob giggled at the compliment, blushing even.

“Yeah. Years. Though you don’t look very different but you are different, in a good way. I’m okay. Studying still. I don’t carry my blanket around with me anymore.” Eyes trained on his lap as he fiddled with his fingers, he didn’t even know why his cheeks were heating up at the mere sound of Doojoon’s voice. “But, I still keep it with me in my room,” he confessed, laughing as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Doojoon’s laugh joined his at the mention of Yoseob’s blanket; a sweet duet, Yoseob loved the sound of it. “I remember that. How could I forget? I managed to get out alive that night,” he suddenly said, leaning back on the bench, watching cars, people and their dogs pass by. “Changed my name, changed my life for good. It was a bit tough but I figured….”

He took a deep breath before turning to look at Yoseob, “…only when I’ve lived a clean, innocent life will I ever permit myself to see you again.” The former hostage looked up, lips parted slightly at the words of the other. His bright eyes looking over at his captors eyes, searching and all he found was sincerity, truth, and vulnerability. He changed, for the better, and Yoseob was more than happy to hear that the other planned on seeing him again.

“I’ve been trying to find you ever since that night. I was so worried about you, I was afraid you’d have died. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat, they all thought it was trauma from what happened, or the shock of it all but it was just that feeling of being so worried about someone but you had no means of ever finding out they were okay.” Words just kept coming out of Yoseob’s mouth, finally having that person he’d been finding for so long sit right in front of him. He reached out both hands to cup his cheeks, as if feeling if he was real or something, the pads of his thumb brushing gently over the charming guy’s cheek bones. Doojoon didn’t pull away, he smiled, moving both his hands to hold onto the other’s hands, pulling them away from his face but not letting go of it.

“I’m okay. I’m here now. Isn’t that, all that matters?”


End file.
